


I get off

by Sleepyblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Crisis, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyblue/pseuds/Sleepyblue
Summary: Lena has a devious plan to make those large windows work in her favor. Can a little show of personal pleasure bring a Kryptonian to her knees? Inspired by Halestorm’s I get off. Not Beta Read. Forgive any errors.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	I get off

I knew her routine before I knew her secret. I knew how she flew past my office and my penthouse several times on her rounds. At first I thought it was keeping an eye on a potential enemy. Then it was a way for her to keep an eye on a potential friend. Before long we were back to enemies. When I found out her secret, she was both my enemy and my love and it hurt me. The line between love and hate is different than the one of desire and aborhannce. 

A new world, a new reality and her routine only changed when lives were in danger. Anger had faded. The rusty red and bruising blue of my pain had dulled to pink and the rich blue of her eyes. Life wasn’t black and white. Betrayal was not clear cut and easily defined. It took me a long time, longer than I would like to admit to realize that while affection could lead to love, lust was too emotionally charged to always be a positive emotion. But it was oh so powerful. It was, in the end, stronger than my hate.

I knew her routine. I knew she watched, still after everything, at least twice a night. The new world gave me a new penthouse that while as cold and lonely as the one on our Earth, it had several upgrades. The surveillance cameras were way beyond what I had. I doubt she knew how often I caught her on them.

A new earth, a new world and I could still be a little devious. Ok, a lot devious. I was a Luthor after all. 

I checked the clock. I had plenty of time to set the stage. This new penthouse had the same bulletproof glass the last one had. It had a balcony as well. Like the last it had the best perk. No one could see in my penthouse unless they were standing on that balcony, of hovering just out of human eyesight range.

I pulled the most comfortable chair I owned over in front of the window. I turned off all the lights in the room except for one lamp, strategically placed to allow maximum light to fall on the chair.

I took a quick shower, wrapping myself in an emerald green silk robe. I grabbed one much needed accessory from my bedside table, turned on some soothing background music, poured a glass of wine, and took my seat. It was showtime.

I crossed one leg over the other, blessing my esthetician for her thoroughness. I pulled the robe down a little and ran my hand lightly down my neck to my breast. I was already worked up. I doubted I needed the extra stimulation, but the foreplay had to sell the show.

I brushed my hair back and let my hand caress my nipple. I leaned back in the chair, letting my head fall back. I rolled one nipple between my thumb and forefinger as I sipped my wine. The first proximity alert went off causing my phone screen to light up. I allowed my gasp of delightful pain to keep the smile from my face.

When the second proximity alert went off, I knew she was closer, less than a mile away. I untied my robe and let it fall open. I uncrossed my legs, sat the wine glass down and used that hand to trail from my neck to my stomach before using it to gently caress my thigh.

The third alarm went off. She was half a mile away and coming closer. It was time to ramp everything up. I used my forefinger to play in the small patch of hair my esthetician called a ‘landing strip’. I stretched my legs a little further, catching my reflection in the window. I didn’t see her, but I could feel those deep blue eyes on me. 

I slipped my finger between my labia. The amount of wet I found there surprised me. The thought of her watching this, of watching me was more exciting that I had imagined.

I hooked one leg over the arm of the chair giving myself more access. I teased my own opening before dipping my middle finger inside and pulling more moisture up to my clit. I shuddered at the sensation. I deliberately relaxed. I didn’t need my brain messing this up by reminding me how long it had been on either earth.

I pulled my accessory from the pocket of my robe. It was kryptonite green, although it was it was not made of that substance. It was a little bigger than I normally like, but this was not about comfort. No. This was all about show.

Even though I was dripping already, I worried I should have thought about lube. However, I ran it between my labia, gasping at the sensation. It was smooth and cool. Gods of the former multiverse, it felt good. I coated it in my own fluids until I was sure it would slide in easily. 

I raised up a little and teased myself with it. I had waited so long for, had been so wound up with everything, that I almost came then and there. I titled it up and in and groaned at the stretch. It was pleasurable and agony and wonderful.

I circled my clit slowly, breathing out as I did so, easing it in further. I looked up and saw what I had been waiting to see, Supergirl was kneeling on my balcony with her face pressed against the glass.

I leaned my head back to hide my smirk as I whispered her name. Even while concentrating on fucking myself, I wondered how long it would be before she would react, if she would react. 

I felt gentle hands stop my own and looked down. Supergirl, Kara, was kneeling in front of me. She didn’t say anything. Her eyes said it all. They were large and dark, her pupils swallowing the blue. She glanced down in question. I nodded.

Whatever I had imagined, whatever picture I had tried to conjure up in my own fantasies, the sight of that blonde head between my thighs was breathtaking.

It must have been raining. Her cape draped over my legs. The water running off of it pooled at my bare foot. I wasn’t given a chance to delve further into that sensation. A cool hand raised my other leg and put it over her shoulder just as a tongue warm as the hand was cool touched my clit in a tentative, gentle lick.

It did not remain tentative for long. I felt the moan more than I heard it, the vibrations causing a mini shock wave to run through me. How did I live before this?

Kara was always a hot, bumbling, rambling mess when she wore her glasses. She was self assured and a little cocky when she wore her cape. Between my legs, she was a goddess and I did not feel worthy.

She ran her tongue from one side to the other, tasting me, before repositioning and running a hand down the inside of my thigh to the base of the green phallus. She pulled it almost all the way out before sliding it back in while sucking on my clit. Lights flashed behind eyes I didn’t realize I had closed. 

I felt my muscles tense, felt her realize that, felt the pressure of her tongue increase. I was struggling to breathe. I lost control of my hips, of my voice. My hands nestled in her hair, holding her tight against me.

She rode out my climax, her tongue never stilling, only the pressure lessening as I crested and fell. I felt the loss of pressure as she removed the phallus and pulled me closer. She moved me until both legs were across her back, my thighs resting on her cape clad shoulders. 

She put her hands under my ass and lifted me until she had the bulk of my weight. That gentle tongue was back. She entered me with her tongue before pulling it back and running it up to my clit. Seriously, how had I lived before this moment?

One hand left and teased a nipple. I had never noticed before that despite her strength, her hands, her long fingers were so soft. She rolled my nipple between her fingers and I felt her sigh.

This climax was slow and soft. It felt like a promise, or maybe I just wanted it to be. When I came to, at least I assumed I blacked out, I was stretched out on the floor beside her. Those hands that had just rocked my world were smoothing my hair, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

“Lena?”

“Shh…” I put a finger over those so talented lips. “Not now. Just. Not yet.” One thing I was proud to inherit from my father was the talent to make a quick recovery. “This needs to go.”

“My suit?” There was a flash, a burst of cold air and then her warmth was back. Her skin like silk next to mine.  
In frumpy, nerdy cardigans and pant suits, Kara was a revelation hidden in plain sight. In that suit, those boots, she was a sculpture of perfection come to life. Naked, with her hair flowing in her along her shoulders, she was indescribably amazing.

I climbed on top of her, struggling not to grind against those abs and slid down to take a pert nipple in my mouth. Her hand tangled her hands in my hair. I ran one hand down her side, feeling those muscles jump as I did so. I put my hand between her legs and marveled at the wetness I had found there.

I lost my resolve. She had made a willing audience. It was time to reward her for her attentiveness to my show.

Kara tasted of salt, summer, and something that was inherently her. I had read once that the first hit of heroin could be addictive. I could testify that Kara was as well. I had lived an entire life in two universes without this taste. I never wanted to live without it again. I wondered briefly if I could bottle it, make it into something like a lollipop, something I could use to curb my cravings.

I felt her thighs shake around my head. Heard her breathy moans and cries. She called my name and the sound almost made me come again.

“Come here,” She pulled me up to face her. My skin slid against hers. I wondered briefly if we were about to set my penthouse on fire.

I tasted myself on her lips even while she was still on mine. The combination was heady. She rolled us over until we were laying side by side. For once, I didn’t mind laying on the floor.

“I know this changes things, but can we talk in the morning? For some reason, I’m pretty worn out.”

“Well, Ms. Luthor, can I take you to bed?”

“Only if you carry me, Ms. Danvers. I’m not sure my legs work after that.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fanfic and my first foray back into fanfic in several years. I heard the song, I get off by Halestorm, one night on the way home for work and instantly thought of Lena’s penthouse.


End file.
